Prom Night
Prom Night is the nineteenth episode of the second season of Surviving High School. Synopsis Linda doesn't want to go to Prom. Help Dinah convince her that she'll have a great time! Plot The night before the prom, Linda and Dinah were watching TV together. Dinah was freaking out and needed to talk to her. Linda asked what's wrong and Dinah explained how she's really nervous about prom. She'll be going with Brendan but she never thought about she would've ever went since she was goth. Linda told her about some of the things there but Dinah suspected that it didn't sound like her when she explaining about the prom is possibly still not fully over Howard. Linda told her that she should still definately come to prom. Linda angirly asked for why she should go, and Dinah told her that she needed her help. Linda was sure she didn't need help but Dinah convinced her otherwise since she's not so used to an environment like the prom. Linda agreeed to go but still wasn;t sure about her dress, or somebody to do her hair and makeup, and doesn't even have a ticket. Meanwhile across town, Brendan was over Hector's house playing video games. Hector was discussing how he finally asked Amanda to prom today. A flashback then oucured to the Centerscore Park, having a lovely picknick. Hector told her to look up and she saw a plane making the sky-words "Amanda, will you be my date to Pro..." Amanda was confused at first what "Pro" meant but then a vendor released baloons that floated up to the sky adding an "M" to Pro! Amanda excitingly said yes. Another flashback then went back to when Brendan asked Dinah out. In Helzeroth, Brendan or as it would say in Warscrew:Online "Brendizzle" simply asked Dinah if she wants to go to prom. Dinah who was a masked character named "Handid Smythe" said "sure, why not?" Back in the present, Hector asked why he would ask her out threw a game and Brendan didn't think ti was wrong at all. Hector then said it's great, but slapped him across the face telling him that he cannot ask a girl out threw a game and suggested that he would just simply use his dad's old suite. When brendan confirmed that he is, Hector slapped him again saying that Dinah is graduating this year, and this is her last chance to go to prom so he can't act like it's no big deal. Brendan explained that he doesn't understand that Dinah isn't a typical girl, and even gave an example of how when Hector wore his famous suite that every girl likes, Dinah didn't like it making Hector realize his point. Hector said that every girl still has 3 dreams being: her wedding, her prom night, and a unicorn that bakes cupcakes. His point is even if she doesn't show it, she still wants to have a super special prom. The two discussed how to fix it and Hector confirmed that crazy, last minute schemes is what he does best. The following day, Dinah and Linda headed to "Fancy Dresses Deluxe". The clerk asked how she can help, and Dinah said how her friend needed to get a prom dress. The clerk said it's very last minute so they have a limited selection. A minute later, Dinah stated that they have a yellow pastel sundress and a sleek cocktail dress. Linda thought that the sundress was too old and the cocktail was a bit short and asked Dinah what she should wear. She decried that the coattail dress would he better so she tried it on. She came out and asked how it looked. Dinah thought it looked really good, and just then, a guy came in and said that he saw her across and had to say hi. Sly (went to Hector's class to pick up girls), got in his way and said that the digits are his. Linda said that she was flattered but is not on the market. Ryan then came in, and said he'd do anything if she would take him to prom. Linda thanked Dinah for the great choice. Meanwhile, a few stores down, Brendan and Hector were in a store called "The Gentlemen Depot". The tuxedo clerk welcomed them and asked how he can help. Brendan said that he needed something for the prom but got slapped in the face when he said that it can be cheap and simple. The clerk said that tuxedos should be any man's dream and Hector added that he has been trying to tell him all along. The tuxedo clerk asked him to describe the women who he will be going with, so he'd know what to pick. Brendan asked several questions revealing that her favorite bird is a crow, her favorite holiday is Halloween, and her favorite novel is Dracula. The clerk suggested that he knows exactly what she would like. Brendan walked out of the changing room with a stylish goth tuxedo! Hector liked it and knew how The Gentlemen Depot, looks after him. They then headed off to rent a limo. Meanwhile, Dinah called over Amanda to give Linda a makeover! Amanda was so glad she was called and when asked if she knows what she's doing she called herself the queen of makeovers. When she was 7, she turned her little brothers Ninja Termite into a pretty pink princess. Amanda then asked to use a straightening iron to do her hair. However, Linda did not trust her doing her hair since she managed to set a petting zoo on fire. She asked Dinah to do it and although Dinah did not have any experience, if she didn't do it then Linda wouldn't go to prom. Dinah managed to do a Greta job within 20 minutes! Amanda then took over and did her makeup. Dinah then left to get her a ticket. Meanwhile at "Fancy Fred's Limo Emporium". Brendan didn't think they would get a limo in such short notice and asked if he can just go with Amanda and him but Hector confirmed that they would be making out for 20 minutes. Then Kenji appeared who was working to fix limos part-time. They told Kenji what they were doing here and Kenji said that his manager wouldn't let people book without a weeks notice. He suggested that they can talk with a driver to make a deal. Hector then asked if he was going to prom and Kenji said he's not going to some lame dance. Hector called this the "Super Bowl for relationships" and Kenji insulted him saying he's been a sap since dating Amanda. They then left and Brendan spoke to a limo driver who was on break. He asked if he can get a limo tonight but the driver said that he has to follow the rules. Brendan told him the truth that it's prom night and his girlfriend will be upset if he isn't able to get a limo and she's graduating this year and needs this for their love. The driver was then silent and he asked if he was okay. The limo driver told him about in 1989 he went to prom with a girl named Genevieve Madison. Her hair was red like a sunset and had a smile that can break a heart. He was supposed to take her to prom. She was so excited having everything picked out but he panicked and didn't show up. She's now married and happy with 3 kids but all he has 13-year-old beagle that's blind in one eye. Brendan asked if he can take him and he told him that for love he'd drive him to the moon meaning he'd take him. Meanwhile, Dinah had already driven to the parking lot of Centerscore. She had luckily found an ad that wanted to sell their prom ticket who said to meet in the parking lot. The person with the ticket turned out to be Howard! She was surprised to see him there. He explained that he's not going anymore due to Linda breaking up with him as everybody knows. He was still in a tuxedo though and that was just because he has already payed for a rental. He asked who the ticket was for anyway and she lied saying that it was for Brendan. Howard said he was with him when he brought it but she said that he lost it. Howard believed her since he losses everything. He then gave her the ticket and told them to have a good time! At Lake Centerscore, Brendan was there with Hector to get Dinah her a corsage of her favorite flower which grows here. Hector stereotyped it and Brendan confirmed that it was called a "Dark-Frills Shadow Orchid". Brendan explained what it looked like and suggested for them to stick together. Within a few minutes, Hector found it! Later in Dinah's room, Dinah, Linda, and Amanda were together waiting for the guys. When they heard the bell they went to greet them. Outside, Amanda and Hector complimented each-other on how great they look and went into their limo. Dinah and Brendan then complimented each-other as well and Dinah pulled him in for a kiss. Dinah also loved the corase that he picked out special for her. They then went into the limo along with Linda. This was Dinah's first time in a limo and have a really fun ride until they arrived to the prom! They noticed he gym packed and well decorated by the spirit comitee. Dinah restated that she knew Linda would have a good time. Principal Shapirro then announced the winner for prom king and queen which was close by 7 votes. It turned out to be Amanda and Hector! They were so excited and Amanda called this the best day of her life and Hector said that he wanted this night to be perfect but didn't expect something as good as this! On the other side of the room, Taylor was shocked saying that she should've won this vote. But Kim told her that the votes don't lie and she herself voted Amanda! Phil added that she's so sweet and deserves it. Jessica was happy for Amanda as well. On stage Amanda announced that her first order as queen is a slow dance with her king. Principal said that's not how it works but she allowed them to dance. A slow song came on and Linda gave her friend some privacy. Dinah told Brendan that she loved him and Brendan said that he loves her too. Linda walked by the entrance of the prom when Paula approached her with Zach on her arm. Paula said that she's surpised to see her here and it's bold of her to come without a date. Linda said she's not in the mood for this. Paula said that she is disappointed in her thinking that she actually had potential to be popular but threw it all away. She asked what happened to her. Linda said "In the last year, I have stolen a float, exonerated the wrongly accused, won the Crosstown Races, and Hung Out with Brad Tullips. I loved a really sweet, good guy...And then I broke his heart. That's what happened to me, Paula. And right now, the last thing I care about is being popular!" She then shoved past Paula and went outside. Linda was very angry and didn't even want to be here in the first place. A voice then said that it looks like she's having some problems. The voice turned out to be Kenji who was wearing a classy tuxedo. She was shocked to see him since he told her that he hated prom. Kenji said that she said she wasn't going ether yet here she is and he knew she would show up. Kenji told her that he ran into Hector and he told him that he'll regret not going. He said that it wasn't that he would regret going but he would regret going with her. Linda stuttered not knowing what to say until she said that she realized that she just didn't want to go to prom without him. He then stepped forwards and took her hands, asking if she would like to be his prom date. Linda said she would and the two kissed for a tender moment. They then went inside planning to have the time of their lives. Bonus Scene On one side of the dancefloor, Mallila was dancing with Spike while Kim was dancing with Phil. Mallika told her boyfriend that when this year started she never expected to be dancing at prom with him and she couldn't be more happy. Kim asked her boyfriend if he was having a good time and he said "With you, always, baby." On the other side, Hector was dancing with Amanda as Zach was dancing with Paula. Hector and Amanda complimented each-other and kissed. Seeing this, Zach sniffled. Paula asked whats the matter with him and if he's crying over Amanda. Zach told her to shut up saying that he just has "leaky eyes". At the far corner, the nerds watched from the sidelines. Angie, Spud, and Kat spoke about the events they saw tonight. Kat asked if spud would like to play a quest or two which spud said really means making out in their car while role-playing their characters. Dexter asked Angie where Darren was. Angie said that they had a fight last weekend and things between them are rough these days. Dexter asked if she would like to dance with him and she agreed for this one time. On the football field, Lucrettia and Andy lyed together, looking at the stars. Lucrettia said that honestly she had her doubts about going to prom when he asked her but this is actually very nice. Andy told her that she can trust him calling her angel. In the parking lot, the limo driver was shocked to see Genevise Madison who was really Principal Shapirro! He asked what she's doing here and she said that she came to find him. Fred who was the limo driver said that many years ago he made a terrible mistake and should have never let her go. Principal Shapirro or Genevise said that a year ago she and Stan have gotten divorced since things are just not meant to be since I'm her heart she knew that she was always meant to be with him! They then kissed ending the episode. Characters *Linda Carter *Brendan Berg *Dinah Nightingale *Hector Alonzo *Amanda Applebee *Kenji Black *Paula Anderson *Principal Shapiro *Taylor Vale *Kim Johnson *Phil Ramirez *Jessica Blaire *Limo Driver (Fred) *Sly *Guy *Tuxedo Clerk *Clerk *Zach Wells (Bonus Scene) *Mallika Desai (Bonus Scene) *Spike Chapman (Bonus Scene) *Andy Cannelloni (Bonus Scene) *Lucretia Prince(Bonus Scene) *Angie Donovan (Bonus Scene) *Dexter Albright (Bonus Scene) *Kat McGee (Bonus Scene) *Spud Dudley (Bonus Scene) Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Year 2